Joe Cocker
Category:Artists After Jefferson Airplane's maniac morning performance at 8.00 pm Joe Cocker was the first officially scheduled act on Sunday. He went on stage at about 2.00 pm. Though Cocker was in the music business for quite a while he was hardly known. But after his triumphal success at Woodstock the man with the soulful voice became famous everywhere. Especially well received was the Beatle's cover song "With a Little Help from My Friends" which was already the second performance after Richie Havens' version. Cocker's backing band at that time was the superb Grease Band - a formation that lasted only two years. Shortly after Cocker's gig a heavy thunderstorm washed over the festival and everything was brought to stop for several hours. __TOC__ Musicians * Joe Cocker - vocals * Henry McCullough - rhythm guitar, backing vocals * Alan Spenner - bassist, backing vocals * Chris Stainton - keyboard * Bruce Rowlands - drums * Bobby Torres - congas Setlist # Delta Lady # Something's Coming On # Do I Still Figure in Your Life # Feeling Alright # Forty Thousand Headmen # Dear Landlord # Just Like a Woman # I Don't Need No Doctor # I Shall Be Released # Let's Go Get Stoned # With a Little Help from My Friends Details If people today are asked about Woodstock they know that it was a huge hippie festival at the end of the 60ies, that Jimi Hendrix and Janis Joplin have played... and that Joe Cocker performed "With a Little Help from My Friends". This is no big surprise because the song's performance shaped Woodstock in some sort of way. The backing vocals of the guitarists are very high-pitched. They keep asking Cocker in this Gospel manner: "Would you believe in a love at first sight?" on which he responds with a deep and croaky voice: "Yes, I'm certain that it happens all the time.". The keyboards are hammering and the drums get faster as Cocker reaches the climax of his spastic movement - something that he did in the early years for a good show. The other songs of the setlist were equally well performed though not as intesnse as the before mentioned encore. They come from the first two albums which were recorded by Joe Cocker and the Grease Band: With a Little Help from My Friends released in April 1969 and Joe Cocker! released after Woodstock in November 1969. The song "With a Little Help from My Friends" was already a number one hit in the UK in November 1968All Music Guide - Joe Cocker biography. Joe Cocker was mainly known to sing cover versions of songs interpreted in his own manner. "Dear Landlord", "Just Like a Woman" and "I Shall Be Released" are written by Bob Dylan, "Let's Go Get Stoned" is a Ray Charles original and "With a Little Help from My Friends" comes from The Beatles. Only five Woodstock songs are available so the setlist above was guessed based on the current touring program. This should be accurate enough concerning the choice and the schedule of the songs. Availibility Not all songs mentioned in the setlist are available. Most material can be found on official releases. "Something's Coming On" and "Dear Landlord" are taken from bootlegs. Audio * Woodstock I * Woodstock - Three Days of Peace and Music * Best of Woodstock Video * Woodstock (Director's Cut) * Woodstock: The Lost Performances * Woodstock Diaries Images Image:Joe Cocker01.jpg|Joe Cocker in tie-dyed shirt Image:Joe Cocker02.jpg|Joe Cocker Image:Joe Cocker03.jpg|Henry McCullough and bassist Alan Spenner Image:Joe Cocker04.jpg|Bruce Rowlands Image:Joe Cocker05.jpg|Joe Cocker Image:Joe Cocker06.jpg|Chris Stainton Image:Joe Cocker07.jpg|Joe Cocker Image:Joe Cocker08.jpg|Backing vocals by the guitarist, vocals by Joe Cocker Image:Joe Cocker09.jpg|Henry McCullough and Joe Cocker Image:Joe Cocker10.jpg|The Grease Band Image:Joe Cocker11.jpg|Joe Cocker spastic movement Image:Joe Cocker12.jpg|Joe Cocker Footnotes